Blog de usuário:Melody Violet01/Brave Warriors - Parte 4
Oi gente!!! Esse episódio vai ser comemorativo ao Dia dos Finados!!! Hoje as garotas não vão para escola! =D espero que gostem! Uma Festa Do Pijama Na casa de Solar 6:30 *Solar dormindo Night:Oie!!! Solar*assustada*:AH!!!Quem é...Ah é você Night. Night*rindo*:Não é só você que faz isso,eu fui te seguindo até sua casa e dormi com você e você pensou que eu fosse seu ursinho Teddy Bear! Solar*rindo também*:E é verdade,mas qual a novidade? Night*sorrindo*:A novidade é que hoje não têm aula!! Solar:VIVAAA!!Vamos fazer uma festa do pijama? Night:Ok,mas como você vai chamar todas as garotas? Solar:Em SMS,ainda bem que estou com muitos créditos Night:Hehe *Solar pega seu iPony e manda mensagem para Flora Flora:Oi Solar Solar:Oi Flora. Flora:Oque deseja nessa manhã? Solar:Você pode ir na minha casa em 12:00 por favor? Flora:Com todo prazer. *Solar manda SMS para Windy Solar:Oi Windy! Windy:Eae Solar! Beleza? Oque se passa? Solar:Hoje meio dia 12:00 vai ter festa do pijama na minha casa! Windy:Legal!To dentro! Solar:Te espero aqui!Até às 12:00! *Solar manda SMS para Tecna. Solar:Bom dia Tecna! Tecna:Bom dia,oque deseja? Solar:Vai ter uma festa do pijama na minha casa! Tecna:Claro que vou!Nunca perco uma festa do pijama! Solar:Tudo bem. Night:Solar posso convidar minha irmanzinha?Ela é tão fofa!Deixa,por favor! Solar*Feliz*:Eu adoraria ver uma carinha de anjinho de sua irmanzinha! Em 12:00 na festa Solar:Oi garotas! Vamos nos vestir! Quando se vestiram 12:30 Night:Garotas!Essa é a Black Swan!A minha irmanzinha! Black:Oie gente! Flora:Ela é tão fofa! *Flora abraça Black Black:Obrigada! Verdade ou Desafio? 12:50 Solar:Gente,já sei o que vamos fazer! Windy:O que? Solar:Vamos brincar de Verdade ou Desafio? Black:Sim!! Windy:Posso começar? Solar:Claro que sim. Windy:Eu vou fazer com a Flora Flora:Ah... Windy:Flora,verdade ou desafio? Flora:Verdade Windy:Ok,é verdade que eu sou muito rápida? Flora:Sim Windy:Como você sabe? Flora:Porque você tem o Elemental Power do vento. Windy:Ã????Como você sabe disso?? Flora:Eu sonhei com isso tem muito tempo. Windy:Eu também! Tecna:Eu também! Solar:Até eu! Night:Eu também Black:Do que vocês estão falando? Flora:Olhe isso,pequena. *Flora vai na cozinha e suga 20 mililitros de água e mostra para Black Flora:É isso,pequena Black*animada*:ISSO É INCRÍVEL!!!Como você faz isso? Flora:Você não consegue,mas deixa eu te mostrar *Flora leva Black para a cozinha Flora:Primeiro eu estendo os meus cascos e sugo a água. Black*triste*:Isso é incrível,mas queria que tivesse isso como você. Flora:Bom,mas isso não é tão facil,eu tive que treinar para fazer isso. Black*se animando um pouco*:Obrigada. *Flora volta com Black Flora:Vamos voltar na brincadeira? Windy:Tudo bem,Flora,verdade ou desafio? Flora:Desafio Windy:Eu desafio você ficar invisível *Flora fica invisível. Flora*invisível*:Eu agora desafio você me encontrar. Windy:Humm,deixa eu ver. *Windy encosta na pata de Flora e Flora fica visível Flora:Opa!Você me achou! Windy*Rindo*:hahahahahaha Flora:*Rindo também*:Pensei que fosse difícil me encontrar! Hahhaahaha Solar:Vamos fazer outra brincadeira? Windy:Ahh... Solar:Vamos ver um filme? Eu quero de terror Windy:Sim! Eu quero de terror! Flora:Eu não. Eu quero de drama. Tecna:Eu quero de ação Night:Eu quero de ação Black:Eu quero de terror Flora*Triste*:Ah,não,terror não! Solar:Eu vou fazer a pipoca Night:Ah... Windy:Viva!!!Mas que filme a gente vai assistir? Solar:Annabelle Windy*com medo*:Ah... No filme de Terror (Annabelle) 16:00 Flora:Eu não gosto muito de Annabelle,eu tenho medo dessa boneca! Tecna:Eu também tenho. Black:Nossa,vocês tem medo disso? É so um filme! E é só uma boneca! Night:Mas ela da muito medo! Windy:E isso é verdade Solar:Voltei meninas!E trouxe a pipoca! Windy:Ah... Black:Eba!! No começo do Filme Annabelle 17:00 Flora*se escondendo de baixo do cobertor*:Ah!Eu não quero nem ver! Night*com medo*:Ah!!Eu acho que não vou conseguir dormir hoje! Windy:Véi,nem eu vou conseguir cara! Black:Eu não estou com medo. Solar:Nem eu estou com medo,bate aqui Black! *Black bate no casco de Solar Black*rindo*:Eta!Sua mão é quente!kkkk Solar:É meu elemento da Luz do Sol hehehe! Night*:Meu Elemento é do Luar,então é frio kkkk Black:Deixa eu ver irmã. Windy:Pelo amor da Rainha Daylight! Isso é muito frio! *Black toca no casco de Night Black:Nossa! parece uma geleira! Windy:Eu não disse? Night:Não dá para controlar o frio que tenho nas patas,por isso. Solar:Eu sou é do mesmo jeito Night,minha pata é muito quente! Black:Gente,se anima hoje é Halloween! Feliz Halloween Solar:Feliz Halloween. Windy:Com esse Halloween, eu não vou conseguir dormir Tecna:Eu to assistindo o filme é vocês conversando e não estou sentindo medo Black:Nossa eu perdi o filme! Solar:Eu também! Flora:Eu só estou debaixo da coberta Quando terminou o filme 17:40 Windy:Yes! o filme acabou agora vou escovar os dentes e dormir...Se eu conseguir. Flora:Eu nem vou conseguir dormir Windy Windy:Nem eu Solar:Flora,eu quero dormir com você,eu tenho meu ursinho Teddybear Flora:Obrigada Solar,mas acho que não vai adiantar. Night:Irmanzinha,dorme comigo. Black:Tudo bem maninha! Tecna*sorrindo*:Windy, dorme comigo? Eu trouxe meu Ponymon de brinquedo. Windy:Mano, eu adoro Ponymon! eu já joguei vários jogos,é muito daora! Tecna:Eu assisto Dragon Arial X, Narutō,Yu Gi Oh, Thunder Cats, Arial Moon e Tokyo Mew Mew Windy:Eu adoro assistir Anime gata!Eu assisto todos esses Animes e é muito Daora! Solar:Meninas,vamos dormir,já é 21:00!! Windy:Eita!O tempo passou rápido hein meu? Windy:Eu vou dormir primeiro! Solar:Não sou eu quem vou! Night:Meninas parem!Senão sou eu quem vou primeiro! *Solar fica invisível e sai galopando enquanto elas discutem Night:Ué? Cadê a Solar? Windy:Tá escovando os dentes,meu! Night:Como você sabe disso? Windy:Visão futura. Night:Ata. Solar e Flora dormindo 21:50 Solar:AH!! Pare Queen Darkness! Flora:*chorando*:Q-que foi Solar? Solar*falando rapido*:A Queen Darkness me deu um pesadelo e... Flora*tampando a boca de Solar*:*Shii!Fale mais baixo por favor estão todas dormindo! Solar*Triste*:É que não estou conseguindo dormir. Flora:Você não devia ter posto um filme de Terror para nós assistirmos. Solar*Triste e com febre*:Me sinto péssima. *Solar fecha os olhos. Flora*Colocando a pata na pele de Solar*:Solar você está com febre! *Flora usa seu gelo para esfriar Solar. Flora:Pronto. Solar:Obrigada Flora,você é um doce de pônei. Flora:Não há de que. *Flora e Solar dormem. Black e Night 22:40 Black*Triste*:Irmã!Estou com muito medo! Night:Eu estou também com muito medo! Black*implorando*:Deixa eu dormir perto de você, por favor! Night:Tudo bem irmãzinha,faço tudo por seu bem.Mas primeiro,eu vou mornar as patas. Black:Obrigada, eu tenho muito orgulho de ter uma irmã muito especial! Night:De nada,você também é muito especial,para mim! Tecna e Windy 23:00 Tecna:Eu hoje não quero dormir. Windy:Nem eu. Tecna:Mas pena,a gente tem que dormir *boceja* Windy:Amanhã tem aula! Windy:Eh...Tecna,eu tenho visão futura,posso usar? Tecna:Sim. Windy*pensando dentro de sua visão futura*:Bem...Eu vejo...Duas pôneis,gêmeas,que uma parece ser bondosa,e outra não,mas os nomes delas,eu não sei,eu treinei tem um dia a visão futura estou treinando ainda. Tecna:Isso deu sono,vamos dormir? *boceja* Windy:Vamos. Mas estou pensando nas garotas... Continua... Categoria:Entradas em blogues